castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Catfish (level)
Catfish is the ninth level in the game Castle Crashers. This level is the continuation of Rapids Ride and is the only level in the game that doesn't change into its own scenario. At the World Map, the Catfish level can be accessed as a separate level from Rapids Ride. On Insane Mode, the Catfish's damage output might catch someone off guard. If the player doesn't block the Catfish's punches. Walkthrough Being that this level takes place while traversing the river's rapids, the player's movement will be considerably slowed down, so he must procure himself with a flotation device to be able to move through the waters at normal speed. One of these devices will appear each time the player has been knocked down into the water. Catfish The environment consists of a river running through the woods, and which leads to the Bears' village. A giant mutant catfish lurk these waters and the bears seem to have proclaimed this creature as a deity or a pet. Once they discover an intruder has entered their domains, the Catfish will be summoned to attack. The monster will emerge from underwater, ridden by a bear, to confront the player. Something that makes this level unique is the sudden intervention of the King's Boat, which will aid the player against this monstrosity, and which makes its introduction by killing the last Big Fish in the river. The King himself will be commanding the King's Boat, and three Gray Knights will also be on board. A giant cannon, installed on top of the boat, will be managed by one of these knights. The boat can withstand the powerful blows of the Catfish, and the player is expected to lead the monster so the boat can shoot a cannonball to stun it. Once the Catfish has been defeated, the corpse of the Bear will come afloat and be drifted away by the current. Weapons There are no weapons to be found on this level. Animal Orbs There are no animal orbs to be found on this level. Notes * If playing as the Industrialist or Fencer, this can serve as a semi-major XP grinding spot, especially on Insane Mode. If using Giraffey with the Pumpkin Peeler, Rubber-Handle Sword, Butcher Knife, Ugly Mace, or Ribeye, the XP gain will go by a lot faster than with a beneficial Magic boosting Animal Orb and beneficial Magic boosting weapon. ** What you want to do is delve the stat point attributes to Magic, so that you don't have to wait for the Mana regeneration as much. ** However, when reaching the 70s, the XP gain noticeably wanes in efficiency. It is best to look for another grinding spot; especially if you have no stat point attributes into Strength. * The time to actually complete comes right at the moment of Catfish's death animation. What this means for the player(s) is/are that you can skip the results screen and still count the level as completed is to simply Exit to Map. This is the only way to quickly leave the level as long as the death animation begins. A good reference point is when the Catfish is making his death rattle-like noise. * Completing this level on Insane Mode, assuming that you're playing the PlayStation 3, Xbox One, or PC version of Castle Crashers, will unlock the mediocre Arrow Rain Splash Attack character Open-Faced Gray Knight. This level should not be so challenging as long as the player(s) plays smart and learns/learn how to block with their shield(s). Soundtrack Trivia * Just before the Catfish makes its appearance, a large sack containing fishes to feed the Catfish can be seen on the river bank. * While Catfish coughs up a hairball, a Gray Knight can be seen loading a cannonball; if the hairball isn't destroyed, the cannonball will fall out into the river. This can be difficult to notice if it's your first time fighting it. * The music that plays throughout this level (beginning after the bubbles appear) is Child of the Corn by The Behemoth. The track is named for the Corn Boss, as it plays during that fight as well. This is a reference to the short story authored by Stephen King Children of the Corn. * Beating this level as the Bear will unlock the achievement/trophy The Traitor. See also * Thieves' Forest * Marsh * Snow World * Glowstick Succession Category:Locations